Polymers may be used in ink-jet inks to improve image durability. When present as additives, polymers can contribute to increased viscosity due to the increased number of particles suspended in the ink. Conversely, pigments may be encapsulated in polymers, thereby providing the desired durability benefits with fewer particles per unit volume. However, a thicker coating may be required to infer sufficient durability, which can degrade printability of the pigments due to their increased size and the increased amount of polymer material. There is a desire, therefore, for methods of making polymer-encapsulated pigments and dispersions thereof that are durable while being reliably printable by ink-jet printing devices.